The End
by Princess of Punk
Summary: Hermione says goodbye to her true love before she dies...read to find out. A/N explaning last story too, the one you all hated...


  


The End  


  
Hermione stared at the white plaster ceiling. Today was not a good day.  
  
Thus, everyday of the last four years hadn't been good. They were filled with the outside world's problems...Voldemort killing off some of her closest friends and many more. Her own parents had been killed two years ago, on a spree to kill all muggle parents of mudbloods.  
  
It had left a permanent mark on Hermione's heart. She didn't know where she was going now.   
  
A few years ago, right before she graduated from Hogwarts, you could've asked her and she would've said, "I'm going to be an auror for the Ministry, then I'm going to settle down and have a family."  
  
Hermione slapped herself. She had been so stupid, so...nieve then. Now she was 21, unmarried, working at the Ministry as an assistant to...who else...Percy Weasley, now head of the International Magical Coorperation. She hated her job. Percy had gotten very full of himself lately; he was quite a bore to work with.  
  
She sighed. There were a bottle of pills-muggle pills-on her oak dresser. They were supposed to be for back pain. She saw them as a suicide escape.  
  
She got out her wand and pointed it at the bottle. It flew over to where she was laying on her bed. She fumbled with it's childproof cap and unscrewed it. Large, white pills lay like bombs inside the plastic container. Hermione fingered one. Cold.  
  
There wouldn't really be such a loss if she went, who would care?  
  
One person would...  
  
She swallowed all fourty four pills.  
  
Hermione looked at the empty bottle. Her eyes darted to her owl. She scribbled a note down and sent it off.  
  
Two minutes later, someone banged through the door of her house in Hogsmeade. Her true friend.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to her.  
  
"I just want to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?"  
  
Hermione picked up the container that once contained pills.   
  
He gasped. "Hermione, you didn't..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh geez, there's gotta be some spell or something that can undo this..."  
  
She sighed. "You know as well as I do that no spell can save a dying person."  
  
"Throw up then! Call the muggle police, the ambulance, something, anything!"  
  
Hermione laid down. "Don't be silly. You know that the nearest hospital would have to be miles away..."  
  
"Apparate! Hermione, please!" He had tears on his face now.  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Never though I'd see you cry."  
  
He took his hand and placed it on hers. "Hermione, please do something! I don't know what I'd do if you...you...were gone."  
  
"This is what I want. To say goodbye to you before I'm gone."  
  
"Hermione, how can you be so calm! I'm going to drag you out of here..." He picked her up and started to carry her out of her bedroom door. "I live right down the street, there will be some help."  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"No! Hermione, why did you do this!"  
  
She sighed. "Because of reasons you wouldn't understand. I just want to say goodbye to you."  
  
He was still holding her. "I love you Hermione...ever since our first year...but I was such an idiot..."  
  
"No you weren't. I was. I was always the one who-"  
  
"No, I was! You know that! remember when we went to the World Cup?"  
  
"Don't be silly! You know that I always liked you. I thought that.."  
  
"Hermione, you really must know that...that..."  
  
She smiled. "Here we are, always fighting. Just like always."  
  
"I want to take it back."  
  
He then kissed her sweetly.   
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish I'd told you sooner..." Her voice was getting weaker.  
  
"We have to get you out of here..."  
  
"No...I want to die this way...in your arms..." Ron noticed that she had tears on her cheeks too.  
  
"Then I will too..." he quickly grabbed his wand.  
  
Hermione put her hand on it. "No Ron. The world needs you."  
  
"I need you."  
  
He collasped under the sudden force of her weight. "I love you, Hermione..."  
  
"Me too, Ron..." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry...for everything."  
  
"Don't be..."  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
Hermione suddenly became lifeless under Ron's arms. Through tears, while clutching her tightly, he whispered, "Avada Kedarva," and fell to her side.  
  


The End  
  
  


A/N: Sad huh? Poor Hermione and Ron, well no one likes Ron except for me and a few other people...oh well. Most of you were POed at me for my last story. It was SUPPOSED to be funny. Sorry if you missed the humor. I have nothing against H/Hr authors and if any of you are kind enough to believe me, (yeah, right) I actually do read some H/Hr stories. So don't get all upset because you think that all the *best* authors are H/Hr...who's really the prejudiced ones? I've seen a lot more R/Hr stories now, I probably had nothing to do with it, but maybe some of you realized what a lousy couple Harry and Hermione make...this argument is pretty gay huh?  
  
BTW, I think that Hermione likes Ron, I mean, she always gets really upset when he's gawking at Fleur, and it's obvious that he likes her...please use you common sense. It's puppy love.   
  
Hope you liked the story, even if you hate R/Hr or me...


End file.
